¿Y si?
by sahethel salvatore
Summary: ¿Y si Elena hubiese conocido a Damon antes que ha Stefan? ¿Y si en vez de tener Elena 17 años tuviese 21 y fuese a la universidad? Esta historia cuenta un poco los libros pero al revés de como pasa en ellos y por supuesto inventada por la cabecita loca de una menda. Y es, por si no os habíais dado cuenta aún, completamente DELENA!


¿Y si Elena hubiese conocido a Damon antes que ha Stefan? ¿Y si en vez de tener Elena 17 años tuviese 21 y fuese a la universidad? Esta historia cuenta un poco los libros pero al revés de como pasa en ellos y por supuesto inventada por la cabecita loca de una menda. Y es, por si no os habíais dado cuenta aún, completamente DELENA!

Ya sabeis, lo mismo de siempre, a leer y a opinar. ;-)

* * *

CAPÍTULO I

Hacía poco que Damon había llegado a ese pueblecito y ya tenía ganas de marcharse de nuevo aunque le podí la curiosidad y se quedaría para conocerla. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que la había visto por primera vez en su habitación escribiendo en su diario, a pesar de que ella, cuando dejó el cuaderno sobre su cama y se acercó a la ventana sólo viese un cuervo. Damon casi se había caído del árbol en cuanto la vio. Había salido a cazar y se había sentido atraído hacia esa ventana. Si él hubiese sido una criatura débil y patética como su hermano, se habría caído al suelo del susto, pues era idéntica a Katherine, tanto como para despertar su curiosidad . Por eso se había decidido a ir a la universidad, porque sabía que ese era su primer año en la universidad tras el tiempo que estuvo fuera con sus amigas. Quería conocerla en persona y saber más sobre ella y así poder entender por qué esa humana era tan idéntica a la vampira que los creó a él y a su hermano pequeño en la Florencia del siglo XV.

Habían pasado ya muchos años, siglos en realidad, desde que la última vez que Damon Salvatore había pisado una universidad por última vez. Aún se acordaba de la cara que puso su padre cuando el chico le comunicó que no pensaba volver a la facultad. A sus 21 años ya había pasado por las universidades de Bolonia, Padua, Módena, Nápoles, Siena e incluso en las inglesas Oxford y Cambridge, se las ingenió para ser expulsado de todas. Aunque nadie supo nunca que fue por defender el dudoso honor de su padre.

Dejó todos esos oscuros pensamientos y recuerdos atrás y se subió en su Ferrari dispuesto a ir de nuevo a una universidad y solo para conquistar a una humana. Ya sabía que un deportivo convertible no era la mejor opción para pasar desapercibido el primer día de clase en una facultad pequeña como era esa, aunque con su físico hacía sombra a su coche, pero le daba igual. A Damon le encantaba su coche casi tanto como su propio físico, pues sabía que era muy guapo y no dudaba en explotar su belleza con cualquier fémina.

* * *

Cuando las chicas llegaron al final del parking de la universidad pasaron por al lado de un Ferrari negro del que salía un moreno no muy alto que tapaba sus ojos con unas gafas de sol. El chico cerró la puerta de un suave pero enérgico golpe. Y Elena recordó que hacía un par de semanas Bonnie, al leerle la mano, le había dicho; "conocerás a un desconocido moreno y vestido de negro con un cochazo".

-¿Veis esa chaqueta? -Preguntó Bonnie- Es italiana, seguro.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? -Replicó Elena- ¡Nunca has ido a Italia!

-Vaya -comentó Meredith-, bajo, moreno y apuesto, será mejor que tengas cuidado, Elena.

-¡No es bajo -soltó Bonnie con ojos de corderito-, es perfecto!

En medio del parloteo de Meredith y Bonnie, la voz de Caroline se dejó oír de repente.

-Vamos, Elena. Tú ya tienes a Matt. ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué puedes hacer con dos que no puedas hacer con uno?

-Lo mismo... solo que durante más tiempo -dijo Meredith arrastrando las palabras y todas estallaron en carcajadas.

El muchacho caminaba ya hacia el interior del edificio principal sin dar muestras de haberse enterado del revuelo que había organizado con su llegada y Elena le siguió junto a sus amigas.

-Sin lugar a dudas esa cazadora es de Armani y las gafas diría que son Rayban.

-Ya, Bonnie -murmuró Elena-, al final te va a oír, no creo que sea sordo.

La rubia agudizó el oído para poder captar el nombre del muchacho. Parecía haber algún tipo de problema con el papeleo de la matrícula ya que la secretaria estaba mirando una lista y negaba con la cabeza. El chico dijo algo y la secretaria hizo un gesto que daba a entender : ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?. Deslizó un dedo por la lista y volvió a negar con la cabeza , de manera concluyente mirándole a los ojos, que el muchacho había desvelado al quitarse las gafas. La expresión de la secretaria cambió radicalmente, sus labios se abrieron y cerraron como si intemtara hablar.

Elena deseó poder ver algo más que la nuca del muchacho. La señora Clarke buscaba entre pilas de papel en aquellos momentos, con expresión aturdida. Por fin encontró alguna especie de formulario y escribió en él, luego lo empujó hacia el muchacho, quien escribió brevemente en el impreso y lo firmó devolviéndoselo en cuanto hubo devuelro el papel a la secretaria y esta le entregó el horario.

Justo cuando salía por la puerta de secretaría, el muchacho se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirándola a los ojos con una pícara sonrisa en los labios. Aún así pudo verle bien la cara. Tenía el cabello negro azabache, liso y fino. Sus ojos eran como una noche sin luna. Parecía un dios griego. Tenía unas facciones y pómulos bien definidos, piel demasiado blanca y era muy hermoso, quizás demasiado hermoso. El muchacho le inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a modo de saludo cortés antes de salir por completo.

Elena se quitó la cinta del pelo y dejó que la melena cayese libremente por su espalda y por encina de sus hombros y salió detrás del chico, disimuladamente. No tenía su horario pero estaba cien por cien segura de que Meredith o Bonnie se lo cogerían.

El muchacho giró hacia la izquierda y avanzó por el pasillo sin mirar ni a un lado ni a otro. Un coro de suspiros y susurros estalló cuando él ya no pudo oírlos. Sin embargo, Elena no oyó nada de todo aquello pues estaba más pendiente del moreno que de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Meredith la cogió de la mano y le entregó el horario. Tenían Geografía, que casualmente estaba en el pasillo por el que se había perdido el misterioso muchacho de ojos negros.

Cuando Elena y Meredith entraron con Bonnie detrás suyo en el aula de Literatura, la rubia buscó desesperadamente al chico que se había propuesto silenciosamente conquistar. Sin embargo no le vio por ninguna parte. Se dio la vuelta para preguntarle a Bonnie qué había dicho cuando le vio entrar por la puerta. Nada más verlo, Elena se pellizcó ligeramente las mejillas, se colocó un poco mejor el pelo y se puso casi en medio del camino del joven.

Pero ocurrió algo que Elena Gilbert jamás había experimentado: ese chico que estaba tan bueno había pasado de largo sin mirarla ni un poquito. Elena no se lo podía creer. Nunca jamás ningún chico había pasado de ella tan olímpicamente como ese desconocido. Estaba acostumbrada a todo lo contrario, que luchasen por estar con ella, pero no que la hiciesen tal vacío. Fue entonces, al verle sentarse en una apartada silla, cuando decidió que ese chico sería suyo, aunque tuviese que pasar por encima de cualquiera, él sería suyo.

Se mordió el labio, _escrutando_ el río de estudiantes que cruzaba la puerta para ir sentándose en los asientos. Entonces distinguió a una chica que había ido con ella al instituto.

-¡Frances! Ven aquí.

La aludida se acercó entusiasmada, con el poco agraciado rostro iluminándose.

-Escucha, Frances. ¿Ves al chico ese de la tercera fila?

-¿El morenazo del Ferrari y los... ejem... activos personales? Como para no verle.

-Bueno, quiero su horario de clases. Consíguelo en la secretaría si puedes o copíalo de él si es necesario. ¡Pero hazlo!

Frances se mostró sorprendida por un instante, luego sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió.

-De acuerdo, Elena, lo intentaré. Me reuniré contigo a las 11 en la caferería si puedo conseguirlo.

-Gracias.

Elena contempló a la muchacha mientras ésta se alejaba.

-¿Sabes?, estás realmente loca -diji la voz de Meredith en su oído.

-¿De qué sirve haber sido la reina del instituto si no me aprovecho de ello en la uni?

* * *

A las 11 fue a la cafetería a ver si Frances había logrado copiar el horario del misterioso chico. Al entrar por la pierta vio a Meredith y a Bonnie junto a Frances, lo cual fue un alivio. Fue a por un capuccino y después a la mesa en la que la esperaban las chicas.

-Lo tengo -anunció Frances, agitando un trozo de papel cuando Elena se sentó.

-Y yo tengo cosas más interesantes que contar -dijo Bonnie, dándose importancia-. Elena, escucha esto. Está en mi clase de literatura y me he sentado detrás suyo. Su nombre es Damian, Damian Salvatore, aunque como la profesora lo ha pronunciado mal ha dicho que le llame Damon. Viene de Italia, de la Toscana, Elena. Y se hospeda en la casa de la vieja señora Flowers, en las afueras de Fell's Church. -Suspiró- Es tan romántico... A una chica se le cayeron los libros y él se los recogió.

-¿Qué más sucedió? -Preguntó impaciente Elena.

-Bueno, eso es todo. En realidad sólo habló con la profesora. Es muuuuy misterioso, ¿sabes? La señora Williams, la profe de literatura, intentó conseguir que se quitase las gafas, pero no quiso hacerlo. Dijo que tenía los ojos sensibles y que había demasiada luz.

-¿Qué le pasa en los ojos?

-No lo sé. A lo mejor tiene alguna enfermedad grave que le afecte a los órganos. Igual es terminal y sus días están contados. ¿No sería eso romántico?

-Oh, mucho -dijo Meredith.

Elena revisaba la hoja de papel de Frances, mordiéndose el labio.

-Está en mi cuarta hora, Historia Europea. ¿Alguien más tiene esa clase?

-Yo -respondió Bonnie-. Y creo que Caroline también la tiene. Ah, y a lo mejor Matt; dijo algo ayer sobre lo mala que era su suerte al tener al señor Tanner.

Maravilloso, se dijo Elena, tomando la cucharilla y removiendo el capuccino. Parecía que la cuarta hora iba a ser sumamente interesante.

-También tiene latín -siguió diciendo Elena-, A quinta hora. ¿Alguien tiene latín a esa hora?

-Tú -respondió Meredith- y Bonnie y yo. Es la única en la que coincidimos las tres.

-Bien -comentó alegre Elena-, entonces le tengo en dos horas, tendré que aprovechar bien el tiempo.

* * *

Damon se alegró de tener un momento de descanso, lo aprovecharía para salir a cazar, tenía un hambre atroz y si iba a estar entre tanto niño, tendría que alimentarse bien. A lo mejor no le hacía falta ni salir del campus. La señora Williams estaba de muy buen ver, podría aprovecharse de que aún era joven para ir a por ella. Tampoco es que fuese mucho lo que necesitase, solo un poco, lo bastante como para saciar su hambre.

Iba a volver al edificio cuando la vio. Estaba sentada justo delante de él. En el mismo momento en que lo pensaba, ella volvió la cabeza en su dirección. Con el hambre que tenía, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ir donde ella y alimentarse a su costa. Quería hacer las cosas bien, quería acercarse a ella y enamorarla para así demostrarle a su hermano que él era mejor. Pero si ahora se acercaba a ella, el hambre podía vencerle y acabaría echándolo todo por la borda.

La chica en cuestión no le quitaba la mirada de encima e incluso ahora le sonreía. Damon bajó su mirada rápidamente. Conocía a las chicas como ella y sabía que dándole desplantes aumentaría su curiosidad hacia él. Ya lo había hecho en el pasillo al oasar junto a ella sin ni siquiera mirarla, y estaba seguro de que eso la había hecho rabiar. La había oído decirle a otra chica que consiguiese su horario y él, _sin querer,_ había perdido la hoja.

Damon decidió que aguantaría las tres horas que le quedaban, ya comería por el camino. Había habido veces que había ayunado incluso hasta 5 días para que el cazador de turno no sospechase de él y así quitarle del medio. Se fue a un rincón del aula y se sentó ahí, más bien se medio tumbó. Las sillas de su época eran mucho más cómodas que las actuales.

Cuando se hubo acomodado en el asiento, notó cómo la chica bajaba enfadada la cabeza, no le cabía ninguna duda de que ya la tenía en el bote. Elevó el poder de su mente hasta la chica para poder saber lo que estaba pensando. Se sentía herida. No estaba acostumbrada a ese trato por parte de nadie y menos de un chico. Bien, unos pocos más desaires y ya sería suya.

El profesor de historia entró en el aula y Damon enseguida se desconcentró de tal manera que, a pesar de lo lejos que se encontraba de ella, podía percibir su perfume de violetas, casualmente ese había sido el favorito de su madre hacía ya tantos siglos. Sacudió levemente la cabeza rechazando esos oscuros pensamientos. No quería pensar en su madre en ese momento, así que, para distraerse, se fijó en el profesor, quien hacía preguntas a diestro y siniestro con la esperanza de poder humillar a sus alumnos porque estos no tuviesen conocimientos históricos algunos. Eso le enfureció amargamente, pues le había recordado a un maestro que su hermano y él tuvieron durante su infancia en el _palazzo_ de su padre en Florencia, un tipo tan horrible en su persona como en su físico. Era de la vieja escuela como decían ahora, de los que creían que la letra con sangre entra. Con Stefan eso funcionaba, pero Damon siempre había sido distinto, y bastaba que le pegasen y le obligasen a hacer algo que él no quería para que hiciese todo lo contrario.

Damon se fijó cual era el nuevo objetivo del profesor; una muchacha menuda y con un cabello tan rojo como los atardeceres de su querida Toscana. Damon medio sonrió al pensar que en su época esa muchacha habría sido juzgada por bruja por la Inquisición sólo por el hecho de tener un cabello rojo. Tenía un hermoso rostro en forma de corazón. Damon observó con disgusto cómo el profesor la acosaba a preguntas de las que ella desconocía su respuesta. La muchacha parecía muy desgraciada cuando él se apartó de ella para dirigirse a toda la clase.

-¿Veis a lo que me refiero? Pensáis que soy los mejores del mundo; universitarios ya, listos para la vida adulta. Bien, dejad que os diga esto, no estáis listos ni para la vida dentro de estas paredes, mucho menos para la vida ahí fuera. No sé ni cómo habéis llegado a estar aquí. ¡Como esto! -Señaló en dirección a la pelirroja-. Ni idea de la Revolución Francesa. Cree que Maria Antonieta era una estrella del cine mudo.

Los alumnos que rodeaban a Damon empezaron a revolverse incómodos. Pudo percibir el rencor en sus mentes, la humillación y el miedo. Todos tenían miedo. Todos temían a aquel hombrecito delgado con ojos parecidos a los de una comadreja, incluso los chicos grandotes que eran más altos que el propio Damon.

-De acuerdo, probemos otra época -le preguntó a la pelirroja- Durante el Renacimiento... Sabes al menos qué es el Renacimiento, ¿verdad? El período entre los siglos XIII y XVII, durante el que Europa redescubrió las grandes ideas de la antigua Grecia y Roma. El período que alumbró a tantos de los artistas y pensadores más importantes de Europa. -Cuando la chica asintió atropelladamente, él prosiguió-: Durante el Renacimiento, ¿qué estarían haciendo los alumnos de vuestra edad en la escuela? ¿Alguna idea? ¿Se te ocurre algo?

La muchacha tragó con fuerza y, con una débil sonrisa, dijo:

—¿Jugar a rugby?

Ante las carcajadas que siguieron, el rostro del profesor se ensombreció.

—¡Más bien no! —le espetó, y la clase se acalló—. ¿Creéis que esto es un chiste? Pues bien, en esos días, los estudiantes de vuestra edad dominaban ya varios idiomas. También habían llegado a ser expertos en lógica, matemáticas, astronomía, filosofía y gramática. Estaban listos para pasar a una universidad en la que cada curso se enseñaba en latín. El rugby sería rotundamente la última cosa en la que...

—Perdone.

La sosegada y pasiva voz detuvo al profesor en mitad de la arenga. Todo el mundo se volvió para mirar a Damon.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?

—He dicho, perdone —repitió Damon, quitándose las gafas y poniéndose en pie—. Pero está equivocado. A los estudiantes del Renacimiento se les animaba a participar en juegos. Se les enseñaba que un cuerpo sano conlleva una mente sana. Y, desde luego, tenían deportes de equipo, como criquet, tenis... e incluso rugby. —Volvió la cabeza hacia la chica pelirroja y sonrió, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa con gratitud; dirigiéndose al profesor, añadió—: Pero las cosas más importantes que aprendían eran buenos modales y urbanidad. Estoy seguro de que su libro se lo dirá.

Algunos alumnos sonreían abiertamente. El rostro del profesor estaba rojo de rabia y el hombre farfullaba. Pero Damon siguió sosteniéndole la mirada, y al cabo de un minuto fue el otro quien desvió los ojos.

Sonó la campana.

Damon se puso rápidamente las gafas y recogió sus libros. Ya había atraído más atención sobre sí de la que debería, y la verdad que no le importaba, es más le encantaba ser el centro de atención, todo lo contrario a su hermano, pero necesitaba salir de allí rápidamente; notaba una familiar sensación abrasadora en sus venas.

Cuando llegaba a la puerta, alguien gritó:

—¡Eh! ¿Realmente jugaban a rugby en aquellos tiempos?

No pudo evitar lanzar una sonrisa burlona por encima del hombro.

—Claro que sí. A veces con las cabezas cortadas de los prisioneros de guerra.

Elena le observó mientras se alejaba. La había rechazado deliberadamente. La había desairado a propósito, y delante de Caroline, que no le había quitado los ojos de encima. Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos, pero en aquel momento sólo una idea bullía en su cabeza. Lo tendría, incluso aunque le fuera la vida en ello. Aunque les fuera la vida a los dos, lo tendría.

* * *

Damon pasó lo más rápido que pudo por los estrechos pasillos de la zona antigua y deshabitada de la universidad, ya había decidido quién sería su víctima. Sabía que era muy arriesgado comer en la facultad, pero sentía que ya no podía aguantar más. Los colmillos amenazaban con salírsele en cualquier momento, tenía que alimentarse y lo tenía que hacer ya, sin retrasarlo más.

En cuanto llegó al departamente de Historia entró sin llamar y se acercó al profesor que tanto se había estado burlando de sus alumnos y que, lamentablemente para el humano, le recordaba tanto al desalmado de su padre. Sin preámbulos le cogió de los hombros y mirándole directamente a los ojos le dijo:

-No chilles o te haré más daño a posta.

Acto seguido hundió los caninos en el cuello del hombre y bebió glotonamente la sangre que manaba de la herida. En cuanto se hubo saciado, lo bastante como para no dañar realmente al hombrecillo, pasó la lengua por las heridas cerrándoselas en el acto y volvió a usar la compulsión para borrar todo recuerdo de su ataque.

Hecho esto salió como había entrado y se dirigió al parking para montar en su coche. Fue ahí y en ese momento en donde se dio cuenta que la copia humana de Katherine no le quitaba el ojo de encima, le lanzó su famosa sonrisa de 250 kilovatios que él ya sabía que derretía a cualquier fémina, tuviese la edad que tuviese, y se metió en el coche para salir de ahí como alma que lleva el Diablo.

Damon sabía que ya la tenía a su merced, ya era suya para hacer con ella lo que le diese la gana. Al día siguiente empezaría ya con el coqueteo, tímidamente para que ella no sospechase, pero empezaría a recoger la red que había estado echando durante todo el día.

* * *

Bueno, me ha salido bastante largo el capítulo, a ver qué opinais. Hay cosas que son bastante copia/pega del libro, pero es que ahora era necesario para situarnos en la historia. A partir de ahora ya será más cosecha propia. Espero con ansias vuestras opiniones.

bss dsd STZ!


End file.
